Atenciones
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Bartolomeo lleva unos años sin pasarse por Sabaody y ver qué tal les va a sus amigos Kid y Killer. Se arrepiente un poco al hacerlo por la noche, porque le va a tocar quedarse a dormir en casa de Eustass por culpa de los chupitos del segundo. Lo que no se espera es que le va a tocar quedarse a dormir en un sofá cama con un chico rubio llamado Cavendish. One shot. BartoxCavendish


Las 4 de la mañana. La puta madre que lo parió.

¿A quién se le habría ocurrido hacerle caso al cabronazo de Kid para salir? Joder, debería saberse ya de memoria aquello de "será sólo una cerveza" o el "nos iremos pronto, estamos cansados".

Cansados mis cojones.

Si tan cansado estaba su amigo pelirrojo ahora mismo no le estaría lanzando esas miradas al chico que iba acompañándole durante toda la noche y al que le había presentado oficialmente como novio.

El novio de Kid, hay que cagarse. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para salir con esa mole cabezota de una única neurona? Pues parecía ser que en todo el extenso y amplio mundo sí que existía una persona capaz de soportar el mal humor y el comportamiento inmaduro e infantil de Eustass. Y parecía tener encima nombre y apellidos.

¿Cómo dijo que era…?

Tr…

Joder, qué difícil.

Trafalgar Law.

Sí, así era. Y el mismo sujeto estaba devolviéndole tan feliz las miradas lascivas mientras se dirigían todos al piso del pelirrojo a dormir la mona. Porque joder si habían bebido.

Odiaba realmente tener que beber cuando al día siguiente trabajaba, pero si se le conocía por algo, quitando lo de pandillero busca líos, era por tener un estómago a prueba de bombas y cócteles molotov que preparaba encantado Killer. Tenía mucho aguante, pero reconocía que esos jodidos chupitos que Killer había preparado con gran maestría y las miradas que lanzaba de vez en cuando a uno de los amigos de ese tal Trafalgar llamado…hm..¿Penguin? significaba que probablemente era para fardar e impresionarle. Y si no conocía mal a su amigo de paso para follar.

Porque aunque no era una persona muy conocida por la ciudad de Sabaody, Bartolomeo apodado "El Caníbal" había pasado gran parte de su infancia en aquella tórrida ciudad, y que menos que decir que se había pasado casi toda la infancia pegado al culo de Kid y Killer por las calles cercanas al orfanato. Sí, les encantaba en esos tiempos meterse con las ancianas y tirar piedras a los gatos…qué recuerdos.

Fue entonces cuando fue adoptado para sorpresa de todos. Aunque discutió mil veces o más con la directora de la institución no hubo remedio posible y se vio obligado a abandonar a las personas que había aprendido a querer y respetar como algo conocido por "familia".

Ahora, muchos años después, a sus 22, se había decidido a patearse de nuevo aquellas calles que le habían visto crecer y trastear, aquellas calles llenas de polvo, recuerdos que se llevaban los años y que, en algún recoveco de su pecho, había entendido que había echado de menos.

No tuvo peor idea que decirle a Kid y a Killer en una llamada que volvería unos días a la ciudad para verles.

Si lo hubiera sabido los habría llamado por la tarde, se hubieran puesto de tranquilo en una terraza tomando cervezas como tres cubas y luego podría haber descansado lo suficiente como para que se le hubiera pasado la borrachera y con el coche conducir hasta su piso en la ciudad de al lado y trabajar. Luego se volvería, algo obvio. Pero con la precisa cabezonería de Kid, este insistió en que era mejor quedar por la noche, que era mucho más divertido y de paso le presentaba a alguien.

Tenía que reconocer que se había llevado una sorpresa de muerte cuando Kid le había presentado a su novio Trafalgar Law y éste como saludo había alzado la mano mientras le comía la boca a su amigo de la infancia, el cual le correspondía la mar de contento entre copas y más copas.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a Kid? ¿Por qué no fue más sensato y se negó desde un principio a salir por la noche?

Aunque sabiendo cómo eran esos dos chiflados, aunque hubiera puesto mil pegas ellos se las habrían rebatido de tal manera que sería incapaz de decir que no, como siempre.

Dejó salir de sus labios un hondo pero pesado suspiro, el piso de su amigo parecía estar a tomar por culo y para rematar como todos habían bebido no podían conducir. Fantástico.

Aunque de todo el enorme grupo de gente que eran antes en aquel bar, ahora quedaban vivos 4. Porque el capullo de Killer había dicho que estaba muy liado con cosas en el taller, cuando en realidad lo que tenía planeado desde un principio era llevarse al chaval tan tímido amigo del novio de Kid a su piso y echarle uno o dos polvos. O los que surjan.

La simple idea le hizo gracia, tanta que se le escapó una carcajada bien contenida.

Luego, todos fueron cayendo como ratas que se volvían a sus alcantarillas, empezando por Heat y Wire que habían huido tan rápido que le había parecido ver a Flash correr por la zona. Luego los amigos del moreno también se habían rajado todos y rápido se habían ido. Lo que más inquieto le tenía en esos momentos no era la hora a la que tendría que poner el móvil para levantarse en una casa que no era la suya y buscar su coche por la ciudad, no.

Lo que más le inquietaba era la palmada cómplice que le había dado Killer antes de irse diciendo que se lo pasara bien.

Y más porque todos parecieron secundar esa palmada amistosa con una mirada divertida.

¿Qué cojones se estaba perdiendo? No lo sabía.

Pero seguro que era algo bastante gordo. Y si algo podía suponer era que el chico de cabellos dorados que caminaba a su lado estaba igual de perdido.

"No sois molestia, además, Caven-ya mañana no tiene que trabajar, no tiene turno en el hospital".

"Vamos, Barto, quédate. Nos tomamos la última en mi casa".

Y todo eso animado por los fieros rugidos de todos los compañeros que habían estado en aquel bar, pero todos mentales. Porque todo el mundo tenía pinta de saber qué estaba en la mente de todos menos él.

Joder, cómo odiaba aquellas situaciones.

Y ante lo que parecía el milagro divino, ante las miradas de "¿follamos?" que se mandaban la parejita feliz y la cara de aburrimiento que tenía el chico que tenía al lado, llegaron por fin al bloque de pisos del pelirrojo. Por un momento se pensó que en su cabeza habían empezado a sonar campanitas de felicidad.

Bien, este era el plan. Hacerse el loco, enganchar a Kid para que no le dejase sólo ante tanto extraño, dormir e irse por la mañana.

Nada podía fallar, ¿verdad?

¿….verdad?

Torpemente su amigo sacó las llaves de su portal, aunque a punto estuvo de tirarlas al suelo. A lo que su novio se había carcajeado (todo efecto del alcohol, por lo que tenía entendido era una persona seria) y Kid se había cagado en sus muertos por el susto.

Ahora sí, por fin se adentraron los 4 en el piso de chalado de su amigo. La verdad, hacía tantos años que no lo veía que ni si quiera se había molestado en preguntar cómo lo tenía apañado. Y vaya, no nos engañemos, lo tenía bastante arreglado. Su tele, su nevera, su mesa de café, su sofá…

¿Cómo era posible que el chico que antes con 5 años se guardaba las cosas que se encontraba en el suelo y lo metía bajo su colchón ahora parecía tener lo que se conoce como "hogar"? ¿Cómo era posible, si la imagen más fresca que tenía de Kid era cuando aquel chico de 18 jugaba a tirar los condones a su lado de los ligues de la noche anterior intentando encestar en la papelera?

¿Qué había pasado para que el cambio haya sido tan brusco? Más bien, ¿qué es lo que ha causado el cambio?

Su mente se disipó.

Claro, si lo tenía delante.

Dado que mientras él se quitaba el abrigo para dejarlo en el perchero como el chico rubio, Kid y Law estaban lo que se conoce como "moneando" entre ellos mientras el moreno sonreía como un idiota a las caricias que Kid le daba. Suaves, lentas y precisas.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Hasta pudo sentir una pizca de envidia.

Tosió adrede para que los amantes de Teruel bajaran de los laureles y se centraran en que había MÁS PERSONAS con ellos.

A lo que ambos reaccionaron rápido porque se separaron de sopetón. O por lo menos Kid, porque el moreno no tenía cara de querer dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Por primera vez, el rubio que había venido con ellos abrió la boca.

-Lleváis todo el camino así, ¿no podéis comportaros ni un momento? –puso cara de fastidio, casi una mueca infantil. Adorable su tono despectivo que sonaba tan curioso.

-Me temo que no –el moreno se dedicó a sonreír a su amigo y compañero de trabajo mientras sostenía a su novio cogido de la mano, para que no se fuera muy lejos.- Doblar turnos me ocupa demasiado tiempo.

A lo que el chico de aspecto principesco alzó una ceja. Cayendo en la cuenta de que últimamente Law sí había estado cogiéndose turnos de noche hasta bastante tarde, cosa que sabía porque él, como enfermero, era de los últimos de salir de los turnos de tarde, y coincidía en la zona de cardiología y trasplantes donde Law hacía esas famosas maravillas con las manos.

-Es cierto…-se desabrochó un poco la rebeca blanca que llevaba puesta, para ponerse en cierto modo cómodo- ¿Por qué lo has estado haciendo?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y luego se limitó a lanzar una mirada cargada de significado para su amante.

-Eustass-ya y yo tenemos pensado irnos de vacaciones, y cuantos más turnos haga más días libres tendré.

Cavendish sonrió levemente. Vaya, sí que les había dado fuerte a esos dos. Contento por lo que parecía ser una relación seria de alguien a quien apreciaba, se acomodó las mallas negras que llevaba y se quitó los zapatos, quedándose en calcetines.

-Esto…-se rascó la nuca nerviosamente Bartolomeo- Kid, no es por incordiar, pero… ¿Dónde tienes pensado que duerma? –miró luego al rubio y devolvió la vista a su amigo. No es que fuera muy listo, pero en ese salón sólo había un sofá. Y que supiera el piso solo tenía un dormitorio.

-Ah, eso. –el pelirrojo pasó entre ambos y retiró luego la mesa de café que adornaba el salón, para llevar sus manos al bajo del sofá, quitando primero los cojines y, con ayuda de Law, abrieron ambos el sofá, quedándose una bonita y baja cama en mitad del salón.

No, una polla.

Kid tenía que estar de coña, ¿verdad?

Una cama, dos personas.

Venga ya.

Y a Kid todas estas malas vibraciones parecían haberle llegado por código morse, porque le había leído la mente y había dejado escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Espero que durmáis bien. –cogió a Law de la cintura y le metió la lengua en la boca antes de que este pudiese decir palabra. El moreno simplemente cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de su novio, enzarzándose ambas lenguas en una pequeña lucha por el control y que empezó a derivar en caricias por la ropa.

Incómodo.

Cavendish se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y se tiró sobre el sofá que ahora era cama. Cogió un cojín y se lo acomodó a la altura de la cabeza.

-Si vais a hacer esas cosas hacerlas lejos del salón, gracias.

Kid sonrió con esa mueca suya de tiburón y apretó las nalgas del moreno.

-Cierto. Espero que durmáis bien…-al peli verde no se le pasó por alto la condescendencia de esa última palabra y le fulminó con la mirada.- Barto –su amigo se despidió con un corte de mangas- princesa.

-Príncipe. –replicó el rubio, que estaba ahora mismo dando la espalda a todo lo que respirara en aquel salón.

-Buenas noches. –el moreno ondeó la mano a modo de despedida y se dejó arrastrar por aquella masa bruta que le intentaba disimuladamente desabrochar los pantalones.

Y así, la paz y la calma reinó en lo que era su dormitorio improvisado.

Pero joder, seguía siendo incómodo aunque esos dos se hubieran ido a follar a su habitación. Porque aunque no tuviera al idiota y al médico delante dándose el lote, tenía algo mucho peor.

Un creído que tenía complejo de príncipe acurrucado en un lado de la cama donde tendría que dormir esta noche.

No.

Me.

Jodas.

Y por si fuera poco, grande, lo que se dice grande, no era.

Kid se la iba a pagar muy cara cuando tuviera la oportunidad, más claro no lo podía tener.

Murmuró algo parecido como "mnghé" en cuanto la pareja desapareció, y aprovechó para quitarse sus enormes y altas botas negras con puntera de hierro. El princeso pareció notarlo porque al sentir el ruido del hierro caer contra el suelo se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿No me digas que eso te ha asustado? –el peli verde sonrió de manera amplia, dejando ver así sus prominentes colmillos, afilados como los de un animal. Y su peinado, tan alborotado y hacia arriba, no ayudaba a darle un aspecto de persona sociable.

-En absoluto –dijo el rubio con ese tonito condescendiente y tan superior. Tan engreído. Tan egocéntrico. Apenas le había conocido esa noche, pero Bartolomeo podía jurar que estaba empezando a cogerle un poco de tirria a Cavendish. No es que le gustara precisamente ese tipo de personas que se creen que el mundo debería girar a su alrededor en todo momento.- Sólo he escuchado un ruido y me he puesto alerta.

-Claro, ¿esperabas que saltara sobre ti a hacerte lo que le está haciendo Kid a Trafalgar?

Y entonces la cascada de risas no pudo dejar de salir de sus labios cuando el rubio, con los mofletes hinchados y con cara de mala leche, había cogido el cojín que había estado usando de almohada y se lo había lanzado, fallando desafortunadamente.

-Ya te gustaría tocar con esas roñosas manos este perfecto y angelical cuerpo –casi, casi el mayor pudo notar que se le ponían los ojos en blanco ante ese movimiento de cabello dorado, como presumiendo de su propia condición física. Maldito crío.

-Te aseguro que si te tocara no dirías eso. –ahora se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de fastidio del rubio al ver que su provocación no había salido tal y como lo tenía planeado.

-Eso nunca va a pasar. –el rubio, con la misma prepotencia inicial, se levantó de la cama y se puso luego de pie, dando la espalda a su compañero de cama esa noche y, aprovechando que se estaba estirando, se hizo con un coletero blanco una coleta alta, dejando que sus rizos tan característicos siguieran cayendo igualmente por sus hombros.

Caminando después hacia la cocina.

-¿Dónde vas si puede saberse?

Sólo se oía el ruido del frigorífico abierto y alguien hurgando en su interior, rebuscando algo.

-A la cocina, tengo hambre. –el rubio al encontrar una pizza que estaba en condiciones y era buena para su gusto la dejó sobre la encimera, encendiendo luego el horno.

-Oe –se asomó el peliverde luego a la pequeña cocina, mirando como el rubio abría todos los cajones posibles buscando algo con lo que, imaginaba, cortarla después de que se horneara- Esta no es tu casa, por si no lo sabías.

-Ya –metió la mano dentro sin tocar nada para comprobar que el aparato había cogido la temperatura adecuada y sonrió al ver que así era. Cogió la pizza con cuidado y la metió dentro procurando no quemarse las manos, cerrando después la pequeña puerta del horno y sacando su móvil para mirar la hora.- pero yo tengo hambre, y Law-chan no se va a enfadar porque le coja una.

-Pero Kid puede que sí.

-No me importa lo que piense ese -con un gesto orgulloso empezó a toquetearse uno de sus rizos rubios, de manera coqueta y con cara de molestia. Bartolomeo sonrió con ese gesto tan infantil. Que un adulto como ese hinchara los mofletes por casi cualquier cosa se le hacía bastante entrañable y quizás, hasta un poco…excitante.- Ellos nos han abandonado para tener sexo, así que a cambio lo mínimo es que nos dejen hacer lo que queramos aquí.

"Sí…lo que queramos" pensaba una y otra vez el más alto de los dos. Porque no sabría decir si era cosa del alcohol ingerido aquella noche, o simplemente sus ojos, los que le hacían ver a aquel chico estirado y bastante vanidoso como un icono bastante…sexual. Debía reconocerlo, el culo lo tenía en su sitio. Las piernas, bien marcadas por las mallas como el resto de su cuerpo de cintura para abajo, se veía delgado y atlético, seguramente haría algún tipo de ejercicio. La espalda la tenía definida en aquella camiseta un tanto ajustada blanca, y se dejaba entrever su pálido pecho entre los botones. No podría definir algo mejor para aquella noche como "un buen plan". Pero había varios problemas.

Para empezar, ambos estaban bastante borrachos, y no le apetecía nada de nada levantarse al día siguiente con el rubio desnudo en la cama y que luego le viniera el arrepentimiento. Segundo, aunque apenas le conocía y era partidario del sexo esporádico, Cavendish tenía el aspecto del perfecto imbécil creído que piensa que todo el mundo está hecho para sus fabulosos pies que sería algo totalmente insoportable e impensable.

Demasiados inconvenientes para él, o quizás solo los suficientes.

Quitando el caso de que seguramente Kid lo había hecho totalmente aposta para que ambos se acostaran, y no quería complacer a Kid.

Se pasó una mano por la cara para alejar todos aquellos pensamientos impuros de su mente, todo lo lejos posible. Se comería un pedazo de esa pizza y luego se dormiría, punto.

Se acercó a la nevera a mirar qué podía robar de paso a su amigo, algo que tuviera consistencia y le terminara de noquear aquella noche. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que había sólo dos latas de cerveza. Que se joda.

Sacó las dos últimas latas como si fueran trofeos y le lanzó una al rubio que estaba pendiente nada más que del horno, el cual con agilidad la supo coger al aire.

-¿Qué…? –miró la lata y luego a Bartolomeo, el cual ya había abierto la suya y le había dado unos tragos.

-Son las últimas, así que aprovecha. –dicho esto, abrió la lata con cuidado de no cortarse sus perfectas manos y dio un trago pequeño, ya que si era la última quería condurarla.

El horno estuvo a punto de pitar si no fuera porque ambos presionaron a la vez el botón para apagarlo y se quedaron unos instantes mirándose de cerca. El rubio en un intento desesperado de no escandalizar a los dueños del piso había saltado prácticamente hacia el horno, y al haber hecho lo mismo Bartolomeo, el segundo se había quedado acorralando al primero contra la puerta del horno.

Tragó saliva, desviando sus hermosos ojos azules hacia otro lado, sonrojándose muy levemente por culpa de la cerveza. Sí, de la cerveza. O eso estaba pensando aquella persona que tenía encima, la cual estaba escrutando la cara del rubio preso entre sus brazos con detalle, con esa mirada que quita el aliento. Era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que tenga los ojos de color marrón y que resulten de lo más impresionantes. Porque quitando el típico tono marrón de su iris, éste tenía un toque acaramelado, como la madera recién lijada a la que le dabas un toque de barniz.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

De un empujón, Cavendish se quitó de encima a Bartolomeo, mirando directamente hacia la puerta evitando que ambas miradas chocasen, ya fuese por accidente. Abrió con cuidado para no quemarse y sacó la pizza con la ayuda de dos espátulas de madera, colocando el humeante manjar sobre una tabla de madera con surcos, para que todos los trozos fueran exactamente iguales.

El peliverde, más confuso por la cerveza que por los actos de su acompañante, salió de la cocina replanteándose mentalmente lo que acababa de suceder.

Mejor no darle vueltas.

Buscó por todo el salón un mando que pudiera encender el televisor, y lo encontró tirado bajo los cojines del sofá que ahora iba a ser su cama. Nada más encenderla fue precavido y antes de que llegara el sonido empezó a bajar el volumen todo lo posible, para que para los huéspedes del salón se oyera bien pero para el resto del piso no fuese si quiera un susurro.

-Odio la programación de por la noche…-puso un gesto aburrido mientras pasaba a toda velocidad los canales, sin apenas pararse en uno más de tres segundos. El menor entró en el salón con la tabla donde estaba la pizza entre las manos, y dirigió la mirada a la tele y luego al peliverde.

-Podrías dejar algo.

-No hay una mierda en la tele, es todo basura. –lanzó por la cama el mando y se acomodó en la misma, usando de almohada sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su nuca- pon lo que quieras princesa.

-Príncipe.

Bartolomeo contuvo una carcajada al imaginarse a Cavendish con un vestido pomposo de princesa de cuento de color rosa y con una corona. El rugido de su estómago le hizo volver al mundo de los vivos, y se sentó en condiciones con las piernas cruzadas sobre las sábanas, mirando con gula la pizza que tanto humeaba y que el rubio había colocado entre medias para que cogiera un pedazo si quería.

Y así iba a hacerlo, extendió la mano para coger un trozo, pero una mano más rápida le quitó justo el que iba a coger él. Frunció el ceño de sobremanera lanzándole una mirada asesina al que ahora se comía con gusto su apetitosa comida. Y para Bartolomeo, con la comida no se juega.

¿Acaso le estaba provocando?

Porque si lo estaba haciendo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Con mal genio cogió otro y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando la exquisitez del queso fundido en su paladar con pequeños trozos de atún y otros de bacon bien tostado. Suspiró ante el delicioso sabor que tenía, y tragó con tantas ganas que casi se ahoga. Desvió un momento la mirada hacia Cavendish.

El arrepentimiento vino todo de golpe.

La imagen que tenía delante no era para menos. El susodicho ya se había comido el trozo que había robado, y ahora para limpiarse la mano se estaba chupando los dedos. Uno a uno.

"No lo pienses…" se decía Bartolomeo cogiendo otro trozo y comiendo "Me está provocando…"

Una de dos, o pretendía dejarle más duro que una piedra o era así de idiota. Más probable lo segundo que lo primero.

Cavendish se aventuró a por otro, y comieron ambos en silencio total mientras el único sonido que había en el salón era el de sus respiraciones y el de la televisión, que tenía casi el volumen al mínimo.

"¿Por qué no me mira?"

La frustración de Cavendish iba en aumento constante. Porque podía ser muchas cosas, pero la más importante de todas era que necesitaba que la gente le admirara. Y le molestaba muchísimo que el peliverde en toda la noche que llevaban juntos no se hubiera fijado ni lo más mínimo en él. Era preciso para su felicidad. Que la gente fuera detrás de él, que le adoraran, que le piropearan. Los halagos en su rutina diaria eran el aceite de su motor. Desde que había conocido a Bartolomeo en el bar le había enfadado muchísimo que este no le hubiera mirado con la admiración que tal belleza como la suya merecía. Al contrario, lo había tratado como a uno más.

Como si todas aquellas personas del bar fueran igual que él. Totalmente absurdo, ¡Él era la luz de la noche, era la estrella que había brillado sin duda en aquel antro lleno de idiotas alcoholizados…!

Y sin embargo, el ojimarrón no le había prestado ni la mínima atención. Ni un poco. Nada.

Era muy difícil para él el simple hecho de pensar que alguien no sentía completa admiración por su cara angelical o su inhumana belleza.

Y llega ese idiota y le hace sentir menos…

Le había sonreído en el bar para hacerle notar su presencia, le había robado un pedazo de pizza minutos atrás, y no había manera…

¿¡Qué tenía que hacer para llamar la atención a un energúmeno como ese, maldita sea!?

Sabía desde que lo vio que iba a ser un reto enorme que ese individuo le admirara, como debería hacer toda la humanidad. Pero eso ya se estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro.

Miró un momento más a la tabla, donde ya sólo quedaban dos pedazos. Mientras el peliverde comía uno que tenía en la mano tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Cogió uno de los dos y casi se lo tragó como los pavos, y cuando lo hizo se quedó expectante a que el otro terminara de comer y quisiera el último que quedaba.

Bien, ahora era el momento. En cuanto Bartolomeo estiró la mano para coger el trozo que quedaba, Cavendish fue mucho más rápido y se lo arrebató con una sonrisa victoriosa, ganándose una fulminante mirada de su acompañante.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? Iba a comerme eso.

-Pues ya ves que no –sonrió con más ganas, notando la molestia del otro.- ¿Acaso lo quieres?

En peliverde alzó una ceja ante la pregunta planteada.

-Si lo quieres tendrás que convencerme.

Y abrió la boca para darle un buen mordisco al trozo, masticándolo lentamente para joder.

"Me está provocando. Definitivamente me está provocando"

Los puños de Bartolomeo se apretaron hasta dejar los nudillos blancos, observando con detenimiento al rubio, quien, mientras comía, se regocijaba de su victoria a trampas que había obtenido.

Ahora sí, ahora sí tenía su atención, pensó el de ojos azules. Ahora le estaba mirando, y adoraba que le miraran. Sintió en ese mismo instante que ahora podría dormir totalmente en paz, y fue a darle un último bocado a la pizza.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Bartolomeo se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió el dedo para que soltara la que debería ser su porción, provocándole un pequeño chillido de sorpresa al rubio que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el otro se comió lo que quedaba. Enfadado, le miró con el ceño fruncido y empezó a golpearle suavemente con las manos en los hombros.

-¡Monstruo, ese era mi pedazo! ¡Imbécil!

-No alces la voz, vas a molestar a los tórtolos…-sonrió después de tragar y se pasó lentamente la lengua por los labios, limpiando cualquier resto que pudiera quedar en ellos.

En un acto reflejo, el ojiazul apoyó los codos en la cama y se echó para atrás, dejando que el otro pudiera tumbarse perfectamente sobre él y para rematar, sujetarle. Para cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Los ojos marrones de Bartolomeo no imponían precisamente piedad. ¿Qué iba a hacerle?

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? ¡Quítate de encima, me aplastas!

-Deberías gritar menos…por lo menos ahora. Luego te dejaré gritar todo lo que quieras.

Las manos del peliverde empezaron a acariciar por encima de la camisa el cuerpo del rubio, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules de una manera intensa, muy intensa. Casi estuvo a punto de jadear de la sorpresa y la tensión.

-¡Quita…suelta! –intentaba por todos los medios quitársele de encima, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible- ¡No me toques con esas manos…!

-¿Ahora quieres que no te toque? –dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente al cuello desprotegido del menor- Tenías que habértelo pensado antes de provocarme. Ahora atente a las consecuencias.

-¡Pero…! –se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, mientras la mano que lo estaba tocando subía lentamente por encima de su camisa y se detenía cerca de su cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaban con delicadeza su nuez, dándole un aviso de que ya era tarde.

No lo entendía, él solo…sólo quería que le prestara atención. Él era el protagonista de todas las obras, pero…eso no era lo que había estado buscando. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron la mar de alertas cuando sintió el bello de su brazo erizarse, y cerró los ojos intentando pensar algún modo de salir de ahí.

¿Se lo había buscado de verdad?

Quería atención desde un principio, pero no ESE tipo de atención. El idiota lo había entendido todo mal, eso no…

Un jadeo de su parte hizo sonreír al peliverde, que estaba esperando impaciente una señal como esa. Y con impaciencia se abalanzó contra su cuello, posando primero sus labios de manera húmeda y luego sus colmillos, mordiendo con fuerza suficiente su piel como para hacerle sentir bien.

Demasiado bien, porque sintió en seguida como el cuerpo que tenía bajo suyo se estremecía.

-No, para… ¡Esto no era…lo que…! –jadeó de nuevo y ahora los brazos le flaquearon, dejándose caer suavemente sobre el colchón y arrepintiéndose automáticamente de no tener más fuerzas en sus brazos. Porque ahora tendría que verse de lo más expuesto a la bestia que tenía encima, con esa mirada intensa del cazador que está a punto de disparar.

Bartolomeo volvió a analizarle con la mirada. Pero ahora no se quedó en los límites de su cuello, ahora sus ojos se estaban paseando tranquilamente por su definido cuerpo que se podía entrever por la camisa, esa camisa descolocada que ahora tenía tan fácil de quitar.

Sus manos fueron directamente a sujetar las muñecas del menor, y con la boca tiró lentamente de la camisa. Como suponía. Los botones habían cedido con mucha facilidad y había conseguido abrírsela para verle bien. Sus abdominales se veían muy definidos, su tez ahora tintada con la luz que emitía el televisor…sus labios entreabiertos en confusión.

Demasiado para su autocontrol.

Cavendish le había provocado tanto que ahora sentía que ya no había marcha atrás. Y no la había.

Sus labios volvieron a su cuello para devorarlo, para lamerlo, para succionar su piel. Cavendish empezó a estremecerse cada vez más entre débiles súplicas de que se detuviese, mientras su cuerpo agitado se revolvía bajo el agarre de sus muñecas.

¿Por qué si no quería como él mismo estaba escuchando sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas? ¿Por qué si no sus labios parecían brillar con luz propia, carnosos y jugosos? ¿Por qué el cuerpo temblaba entre sus besos? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estaba tan caliente, maldita sea?

Sus labios empezaron a bajar de su cuello al torso del rubio, depositando pequeños besos y algún que otro mordisco. Cuando se encontró frente a sus pezones sonrió.

-Están duros –soltó una de sus muñecas para acariciarle con las yemas de los dedos los pezones erectos- ¿Tan cachondo estás?

-¡Suéltame, maldita b…aaah! –gimió al sentir la saliva del peliverde sobre ellos, temblando y revolviéndose excitado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no mirar lo decadente que tenía que verse él mismo ante 4 caricias.

La punta de la lengua de aquel animal rozaba una y otra vez sus sonrosados pezones, delineándolos constantemente y haciendo que sus colmillos los rozaran intensamente, haciéndole gemir más de una vez.

Era demasiado para sus sentidos, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco. Empezaba a sentir miedo sobre lo que pasaría a continuación, miedo de que no pudiera controlarse. No quería hacer lo que no quería, siempre se había dicho. Pero todas las incomodidades que pudo llegar a sentir algún día esa noche estaban desapareciendo. El placer que arrastraba la arena de su piel era suave pero a la vez rudo e intenso, como suaves olas de espuma que llegan a toda velocidad a su columna vertebral. Su espalda por inercia se arqueaba cada vez que ese golpe intenso de calor le arañaba la zona lumbar de la espalda. Algo en su vientre comenzaba a echar chispas, unas ascuas totalmente candentes que no sabría cómo iba a poder apagar.

Su mente estaba totalmente nublada, sus sentidos agudizados, su piel erizada. Sus labios carnosos y suaves abiertos pidiendo por más sin emitir palabra alguna. Los rítmicos jadeos que salían de lo más profundo de su garganta era suficiente lenguaje.

Lenta, muy lentamente sus ojos se abrieron en contra de su voluntad, queriendo descubrir qué era aquello que lo estaba volviendo majara tan rápidamente. Su pezón, sonrosado y un poco dolorido por los mordiscos, estaba recibiendo más atenciones de las necesarias. Porque el resto de su cuerpo ahora gritaba porque le tocara, que no sólo se centrara en esa zona. Quería hacerle saber sólo con un destello de su mirada profunda y azulada que sentía la necesidad de que le admirase, que le tocase y le tomase como una posesión muy valiosa. Quería que le hiciera sentir único, que le hiciese sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo por estar siendo tocado por sus manos.

Su pecho se estaba agitando tanto que apenas le llegaba el oxígeno al cerebro. Sus ojos estaban tan ciegos, tan…borrosos, tan nublados por culpa de que se estaban humedeciendo del gusto.

Otro mordisco.

Su voz volvió a salir de su garganta en forma de gemido, mientras Bartolomeo se regocijaba porque la princesa estaba alzando la voz de lo lindo. Le quedaba aún mucho por hacer, ni si quiera había empezado.

Cómo lo iba a disfrutar.

Después de dar tantas atenciones sólo a uno de sus pezones, uno lucía muy rojo y el otro, sin embargo, carente de sentidos. Nada que no pudieran arreglar sus dedos.

-N-No, para…deten…te…-gimió cuando los dedos del peliverde pellizcaron el pezón abandonado, llegando hasta a tirar de él- ¡N-No…nngh…aah!

De nuevo sus preciosos pozos de agua azul se cerraron con brusquedad cuando sintió esos enormes pinchazos de dolor que le estaban gustando tanto a su cuerpo, centrándose sobre todo en la zona de la entrepierna. Ahí era donde todas las descargas se dirigían, donde sentía su polla dura temblar entre su ropa interior.

Era tan vergonzoso…pero se sentía tan…bien…

La mano libre de Bartolomeo lentamente delineó los abdominales del menor, con delicadeza, viendo el cuerpo de ángel que tenía bajo sus huellas dactilares y el que pronto estaría temblando entre gritos. En pequeñas caricias, dirigió sus dedos hacia el costado de Cavendish, acariciándolo y dejando que sus uñas largas y pintadas de negro le arañaran un poco, sólo para ver cómo las marcas se empezaban a crear en el blanco puro del lienzo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Porque no iba a dejar hueco de su piel sin besos, sin lamidas, sin mordiscos.

Ansioso, bajó la mano al borde de las mayas negras, metiendo primero dos dedos y jugando con sus caderas, acariciando los cáncanos del rubio con suavidad.

Su propia erección molestaba demasiado en el interior de sus pantalones. Gruñó en satisfacción cuando las perladas manos de Cavendish se habían alzado tímidamente para acariciar algunos mechones de pelo verde rebeldes, que habían caído hacia abajo por la fuerza de la gravedad. Sintiendo que esos ojos azules le analizaban con precisión, intentando comprender.

Pero no quiso demorarse más, ninguno de los dos parecía querer demorarlo por más tiempo.

Las manos blanquecinas ahora habían llegado al borde de su sudadera con pelo en la capucha, y habían intentado colarse torpemente por debajo, acariciando los fuertes músculos de su espalda.

Verle juguetear así y tocar con tanta timidez le estaba excitando de sobremanera, y a la vez descolocando. Porque normalmente la cosa no iba así. Normalmente cuando había tocado a alguien como lo había estado haciendo suplicaba que le diera más. Pero lejos de los gemidos y los jadeos, Cavendish no había dicho ni una palabra.

¿Estaría tragándose su orgullo de realeza?

Con una amplia sonrisa, se incorporó un poco, sentándose en las caderas del rubio y, sobretodo, sobre su erección. El ojiazul hizo amago de esconder su cara con ambas manos, pero éstas se quedaron a medio camino cuando, boquiabierto, contempló el esculpido y trabajado cuerpo de Bartolomeo bajo la sudadera y la camisa. Y ese tatuaje en mitad de su torso sólo le hacía sentirse más caliente.

Los dedos ahora fueron directos al tatuaje, con forma de colmillos y huesos. Casi con curiosidad.

Intentaba corresponder al mayor como lo había hecho con él, pero sus manos estaban temblorosas y no terminaba de atinar a decidirse dónde tocar. Porque había mucho donde hacerlo. Demasiado.

Una pequeña carcajada le sacó de su pequeño sopor y alzó el rostro ante la mano que le estaba levantando del mentón, conectando con sus llamativos y macerados ojos marrones.

Después sus labios chocaron unos contra otros como una colisión de dos trenes. De manera tan rápida y febril que podría parecer enfermizo.

Moviendo sus labios contra los suyos, Bartolomeo había empezado a quitarle las mallas y sus propios pantalones, bajándose la cremallera y la ropa interior para liberar su hinchada erección. Dolía, joder. Dolía mucho, y la imagen tímida y excitante de Cavendish bajo su cuerpo lo empeoraba todo mucho más.

De un tirón las mallas desaparecieron junto con los calzoncillos del rubio, y ahora su pecho se movía agitado de la excitación. Parecía, a los ojos de Cavendish, una bestia furiosa y hambrienta. Un ser anhelante de comérsele y hacerle pedazos, de adorarle entre sus piernas.

La simple sensación de ser objeto de deseo de alguien de manera tan intensa le hacía estremecer. Las fibras de su ser temblaban, su piel gritaba por todas partes que le follara hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Con un mordisco del otro, el rubio cedió y abrió la boca, dejando pasar a aquella serpiente húmeda y ansiosa al interior de sus labios, enzarzándose con la suya sin dejarle opción de escapar o de defenderse. Podía sentir como su larga y ávida lengua estaba acariciando cada recoveco de su interior, cada centímetro, cada milímetro de su hiel.

Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco del placer cuando unos dedos traviesos habían empezado a acariciar su sensible zona entre las piernas, con suavidad, desde el tronco hacia la punta del glande.

-A-Aaah…-gimió lentamente cuando la mano que lo acariciaba ahora envolvía su polla. Intentó desviar la mirada pero la mano libre del otro se lo estaba impidiendo al agarrarle del mentón.

-Quiero que me mires mientras te follo.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron en una mezcla de vergüenza y anticipación al éxtasis, sintiendo que se humedecían cada vez más cuanto más violaba sus ojos con la mirada.

Dos dedos se apoyaron en sus labios intentando abrirse paso, y el rubio, confuso, le miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Chúpalos por tu bien.

Obediente, abrió la boca y sacó su lengua, empapando en saliva aquellos dedos que, inconformes, entraron en su boca y empezaron a moverse en ella de manera obscena, sintiéndose explotar por un momento. Conteniendo las ansias de gemir de nuevo, mientras su boca estaba siendo tomada por aquellos dos dedos, a los que al poco se le unió otro, movió su lengua para intentar dejarlos bien lubricados. Todo mientras una mano se estaba moviendo en su miembro, con fuerza, apretándole bien y masturbándole.

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas sólo de pensar que con tantas emociones sería capaz de correrse ahora mismo.

Pero todavía quedaba lo mejor, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener sexo ahora que su cuerpo se sentía tan necesitado.

Envolvió el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, clavando de vez en cuando las uñas en la piel de su nuca cuando creía que no iba a aguantar más, soltando gemidos ahogados por la labor de mantener mojados aquellos dedos que le iban a dilatar.

Ya era suficiente, si seguía alargándolo más le iba a explotar y no tenía pensado que pasara eso. Sacó con brusquedad debida a las ansias los dedos de su deliciosa boca, pasándose de nuevo la lengua por los labios y, con brusquedad, le cogió de las piernas y se las alzó de golpe, dejando al otro expuesto ante su cuerpo y sonriendo.

El primero en adentrarse fue un dedo, que se movía despacio para intentar cambiar la cara de incomodidad de Cavendish a una más placentera, a una que le dijera que lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando notó los músculos de su interior destensarse metió el segundo, moviéndolos en círculos y abriéndolos dentro para dilatarle todo lo posible.

-Hngh…es…-cerró los ojos ante la invasión en su cuerpo- molesto…sácalos.

-Aún no ha empezado lo mejor, cállate.

Fue a hacer un gesto infantil con las mejillas, pero un quejido se lo impidió al sentir el tercero. Se revolvió un poco ante la molestia en su cuerpo, queriendo que se quitara de encima vagamente.

Bartolomeo se inclinó hacia él para posicionar bien sus caderas.

-No aguanto más…-llegó a susurrar en el oído del rubio antes de sacar los dedos y meter la punta de su polla dentro. Cavendish se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello dejándole unos buenos arañazos, mordiéndose el labio para no gritarle que parase de una puta vez. Moviendo las caderas y tirando del poco autocontrol que podía quedar ahora en su cuerpo, terminó de entrar en su cuerpo con impaciencia.

Entre temblores, el menor escondió la cara en el hombro del otro, intentando contener los quejidos y los jadeos de molestia. Las manos del peliverde recorrieron con paciencia los costados que había dañado hace un rato con sus arañazos, intentado que relajara el cuerpo y concretamente una zona de éste.

Cuando sintió los ojos azules clavarse en los suyos marrones supo que no hacía falta esperar más.

Le cogió de las caderas y empezó a moverse con fuerza dentro de él, moviendo las caderas en un intenso ritmo con el que le buscaba la próstata sintiendo los gemidos del rubio sobre la piel de su torso. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta que no eran precisamente de dolor, se tomó todas las libertades del mundo para tomarle de la manera más brusca posible, follándole contra aquel colchón que parecía que fuese a partirse por la mitad con tal brutal vaivén de caderas.

-¡N-No…! ¡Vas muy…aaah…rápido…! –apretó los dientes con fuerza para intentar dosificar el calor creciente de su vientre, mientras su cuerpo, como una gelatina, temblaba de puro placer.- ¡Para…por fav….aaaah!

-No…no voy a parar…-jadeó contra la piel de su oreja antes de darle un severo mordisco en el lóbulo para que aprendiese a dejar de hablar mientras le hacía suyo.

El aterciopelado y cálido interior del menor era apretado, húmedo y suave. Era como estar follándose a un virgen por primera vez. Era una sensación única totalmente indescriptible. Estaba tan fuera de sí por los ánimos que le daban los gemidos del otro que simplemente se aferró con ambas manos a las sábanas y al colchón y empezó a embestirle con más fuerza, saliéndose del esquema rítmico que llevaban y empezando a quebrar el límite de la cordura, chocando fieramente una cadera contra la otra, creando una música totalmente obscena donde ambos coreaban con jadeos.

-¡Me…! -gritó de placer Cavendish ante su inminente orgasmo- ¡Me voy…aaaaah…! ¡Bartolomeo! –gimió de nuevo entre gritos, con la cara inundada de lágrimas de puro placer que caían juguetonas por sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta morir en sus cabellos dorados. Observó por un momento con sus ojos marrones como unos finos y deliciosos hilos de saliva caían desde sus labios hacia la piel de su cuello, dándole una imagen tan estimulante que algo pinchaba como una aguja al rojo vivo en su polla. Gimió casi al instante de verlo, mientras el ritmo descontrolado con el que le estaba follando se volvía errático.

-Aún no princesa….-jadeó antes de envolver su pene con una mano y tapar con el dedo pulgar la punta de su miembro- todavía me falta…

-¡Capullo! –gritó al instante Cavendish que ahora le miraba con un enfado poco creíble, culpa de lo que les estaba gustando eso a ambos- ¡Déjame…kkh…!

-Deja de replicarme –le mordió con fuerza el cuello y, tras interrumpir el orgasmo del rubio, siguió con las fuertes y raudas embestidas, golpeándole constantemente en la próstata. Algo que sabía por el volumen de los gemidos y gritos del menor estaba haciendo a la perfección.

-¡Bartolomeo…joder…! ¡Aaaah! –gritó de nuevo entre extasiados gemidos, empezando por primera vez en toda la noche a mover las caderas contra las del otro, siguiéndole el ritmo y haciendo de la sinfonía una tormenta .- ¡Me…!

Acalló sus gritos de placer con un fuerte mordisco en el labio del otro, dejándole una bonita marca y, de paso, ahogando sus propios gemidos.

Estaba siendo tan placentero que aunque pudiera presumir de un gran aguante, esto no iba a llegar más allá. El interior del rubio le estaba exprimiendo totalmente la polla, y no ayudaba para nada que hubiera empezado a apretar sus paredes internas a conciencia.

Ambas lenguas se unieron a la danza sexual, enredándose la una con la otra para intentar callarse entre ellos lo que se avecinaba tan cerca.

-¡Me….aaaaah! –gritó de nuevo, sintiendo las mejillas arder porque era consciente de lo escandaloso que estaba siendo- ¡No puedo más…! –le miró con unos ojos totalmente empapados en lágrimas de éxtasis, suplicantes y ansiosos por el deseado orgasmo- ¡Déjame correrme…aaaaah! ¡Ya…!

Mientras en su oído sus súplicas se hacían eco, la mano que se había quedado sobre su polla había empezado a moverse con mucha velocidad, la misma que podrían estar llevando ahora mismo ambas caderas, a punto de desencajarse la una con la otra. Si quería correrse no podía seguir evitándolo más, él mismo estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Un grito de total fruición resonó en las 4 paredes del salón, empapando los vientres de ambos con el semen del menor. Que dejó escapar otro pero menos sonoro entre temblores cuando sintió el cálido semen del peliverde dentro de su interior, empapándole y llenándole todo lo posible.

Las respiraciones de ambos se parecieron fusionar durante unos segundos interminables, hasta que el mayor empezó a salir lentamente de él. Dejándose caer a su lado en la cama y contemplando con satisfacción que el semen con el que le había llenado estaba ahora saliendo de su sitio y empapando los muslos de Cavendish.

Agotado por el temblor de todos sus músculos, el rubio apenas podía moverse de encima de las sábanas, y sólo jadeaba buscando aire que respirar. Un brazo le rodeó, atrayéndole hasta su pecho y obligándole a apoyar la cara contra su torso, donde los latidos de su corazón estaban desbordantes. Sus ojos azules y los suyos marrones se cruzaron una última vez antes de que Cavendish, lentamente, empezara a cerrarlos agotado.

Bartolomeo sonrió.

¿Quizás se había pasado?

Como pudo, cogió la sábana y tapó ambos cuerpos desnudos y apagó la televisión, quitando todo lo que pudiera molestar que estuviese encima del colchón y abrazándole por la cintura con ganas.

Esta noche iba a dormir bien, aún a expensas de que Kid y Law les hubieran oído.

Que les jodan a esos dos.


End file.
